


Paths Intertwined

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bridge Scene, FFXValentines, FFXValentines Exchange, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Spiderman AU, based off a movie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: He hops out, walking past the unmoving cars stuck in nose to tail traffic. He makes his way to the edge of the bridge and smiles so sweetly. Casting his gaze over the opposite bridge, the soft orange glow catches on the web. It’s a really impressive sight, many people joining him on the edge of the bridge to look at the phenomenon that was something like this. As Prom reaches for his phone to reply to Noct, he hears a shout.(for the ffxvalentines exchange!)





	Paths Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> for brebbbubb on tumblr, for the valentines exchange!
> 
> (i apologise it was so late, i had to watch one of the movies to get the gist of the au, and ive been sick, im not too proud of this but i hope its a-okay aaaa)

Prom looks down at his phone, idly tapping away at the screen. The low light from outside casts through the taxi cab window, the gorgeous orange glow laying itself over the leather. Prompto sighs softly, locking his phone and then unlocking again to check the time. His phone buzzes again, lighting up the screen. Looking down, a smile appears on Proms face instantly.

_[Nocty. 4:35 pm:]_ Look up to the bridge  
_[Prom. 4:37 pm:]_ Dude, what???

Prompto does, casting his eyes past the window from the backseat. On the other bridge, in silk web is ‘I love you’, threaded so intricately into the metal strands keeping the bridge secure. Prom leans forwards a little, unable to cast his eyes away.  
“Stop the cab” Prom says urgently as he hops out of the cab, only just hearing the driver respond with “I ain’t even moving!”

He hops out, walking past the unmoving cars stuck in nose to tail traffic. He makes his way to the edge of the bridge and smiles so sweetly. Casting his gaze over the opposite bridge, the soft orange glow catches on the web. It’s a really impressive sight, many people joining him on the edge of the bridge to look at the phenomenon that was something like this. As Prom reaches for his phone to reply to Noct, he hears a shout and seconds later, he’s whisked up in Nocts arms, flying through the sky to the top of the other bridge. It all happens so fast, Prom can hardly register what's happening properly.  
Prom holds on for dear life, laughing so much as he presses close to Noct’s chest and eventually lands. They’re on top of the bridge, Prompto looking at all the people below and then up to Noct. The others features are illuminated by a soft glow, Prompto looking up with adoration, smiling at how well Noct’s face is framed right now. Raising a hand, the blonde gently cups the others cheek, looking up with so much adoration for the boy who quite literally swept him off of his feet. Despite the mishaps, the arguments, they always manage to get past it, realising their real feelings.

Noct looks at Prompto with the same adoration.  
“No offence,” He begins, voice soft.  
“But you’re wrong about us being on different paths, you’re my path, you’re always gunna be my path.” The raven haired boy gently runs his fingers over Prompto’s cheek, going in and gently placing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Something ‘m always going to follow, no matter what…” He adds. Noct has a hand around Prom’s waist now, keeping him steady on top of the bridge. The same light that illuminated his own face, now illuminates Prompto’s so gorgeously. The freckles really coming out to play under the light.

That earns a laugh from Prompto, bashful as he looks down and a blush spread across his cheeks.  
Noct stands there, deciding how to phrase his next sentence. It was a big decision, something he decided on almost instantly after finding out Prompto’s fate. He wanted to be with him, forever and ever, no doubt about it. They’re in a comfortable silence for now, Noct thinking.  
However, when Prompto opens his mouth to respond, Noct cuts him off once more and brings Prom’s face up to meet his gaze.  
“...Before you speak, hear me out. Altissia, both of us? I’m following you now and I’m gunna follow you everywhere, I’m gunna follow you for the rest of my life.” The taller says with such confidence, making Prompto’s cheeks only grow more crimson.  
“...You really wanna come to Altissia with me?” His voice is so innocent as he asks, his expression so pure. If it was dark, he would be the light that would guide Noctis wherever he wanted to go.  
Noct smiles, laughing sweetly as he takes his hands from Prom’s cheeks and goes to hold his hand.  
“Do you want that?”  
“Yes! Definitely- 100% I- you actually wanna be with me?” Prompto asks again, so innocent in his actions. He really thought that they weren’t going to work out but god he’s over the moon right now, praying that this isn’t a joke.  
“Of course! I wouldn’t lie to you...not about this, not about anything.” Noct smiles as he sees Prom’s face light up so adorably. With that, Noct leans down a little, going close but keeping their lips separate for now.  
“We can be with each other forever…”  
“...Ever at your side” Prompto finishes, laughing softly as blue eyes look up to the dark of Nocts and with that, Noct closes the gap between their lips, tightening his grip ever so slightly on his hips.

The kiss ignites something within them both, Prompto kisses back so softly with so much adoration lacing his lips. He makes the sweetest little noises in response, so incredibly happy as he stands on his tip toes a little and kisses with all he’s got. Noct does the same, affection dripping from his own lips as he holds Prompto closer. If their kisses could be described as anything, Noct would describe it as perfection. Just as he would describe Prompto the same. As perfect as the sunshine, as perfect as the stars above their heads.  
He eventually pulls away, looking at Prompto’s parted lips with a smile.  
“...Think of how many times we can do that in Altissia without being interrupted…” Noct brings a hand up to Prompto’s cheek as he earns a smile from the blonde.  
Prompto leans into the touch on his cheek and sighs dreamily.  
“I’d never want to spend my time with anyone else…”

“You don’t have to lovely, it’ll just be us...us in Altissia, you doing well in university, us having dinner by the waters edge, me treating you…god I can just imagine it now.” Noct smiles so happily as the idea of them being together all the time, no issues, no parents, no aunties, just them, together.  
“That sounds absolutely perfect, Noct. I wouldn’t wanna be with anyone else, my spiderboy. You wanna head back and pack? We can leave as soon as possible!” The blonde says with such an adorable enthusiasm.  
“I’ve never heard a better plan, blondie. Let’s run away together, yeah.” Noct says, with a wink and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter, @transprompto  
> or on tumblr, @nyxprompto!
> 
> i do writing commissions too! my ko-fi is here: https://ko-fi.com/prompto


End file.
